Vorcium (Planet)
Vorcium is one of the first planets outside of Earth's solar system colonized by humanity, founded by a female "Galactic Conqueror" in 2193 by Masodone Vorcius, naming the planet loosely after her last name. She was killed about one month after Vorcium's discovery, by a Kraken attacking her exploration submarine and causing her to drown to death. Her body was buried in a graveyard in New Aberdeen. History Discovery In 2193, Vorcium was discovered by a deep-space colonization being commanded by Masodone Vorcius. Earth was contacted and many more colonization crafts were deployed and began setting up cities. One month after discovery, Masodone was killed by a Kraken. Colonization In 2208, New Aberdeen was founded on Vorcium and declared the capitol of Vorcium for being the first city founded. Its great culture attacked many to settle on Vorcium, which made Vorcium grow greatly in popularity and cities grew very fast. Three months afterwards, Cliffburn was founded, its location served itself well for getting civilians familiar with Mars. Even for a desert city, Cliffburn held a surprising low temperature, making it seem even more like a martian city. In 2209, a massive prison was founded out in what many would call the middle of nowhere, more specifically, in a large jungle. Transportation of prisoners was difficult, because of its remote location. After getting a large loan from Aberdeen, the Prison was revamped and increased in size to a city, it was known as Rikers, and designed to house even the toughest and smartest of prisoners. Several days later, a team of dedicated scientists had a city built on an island that would be designed to have a massive focus on scientific progress. The city was known mostly by its abbreviation, VCT, which stood for Vorcium City of Technology. In 2210, a city was founded underwater, the huge cost of resources to filter out water and calculate the hull integrity under water caused this city to be small, and eventually, people gave up on it. The city was soon abandoned and a group of criminals moved into it, using it as a base of operations, and calling it Assassin's Cove. Five months later, a war veteran going by the title of Plato took a group of mercenaries and attacked the abandoned city, killing all the criminals, Plato was heavily rewarded for his bravery and his knowledge behind combat experience, through his leading, none of his team was even wounded. Plato renamed the city from Assassin's Cove to Heracleion, after the drowned Egyptian city on Earth. He had the city completely finished, and he was made the mayor of the city. Finally, a city based around pure entertainment and excitement was founded, and called Radio City. It was extremely popular, the streets were lined with fancy restaurants, bars, casinos, and much more, and at the center of the city was a massive radio tower that could be heard across the entire city. The Shield After poor navigation through the asteroid field of Vorcium's solar system, many ships were destroyed in the process of getting to Vorcium. as a result, the scrap and junk left over from these ships began to form together and made a ring around Vorcium. Though it was noticeable that Vorcium was collecting a lot of scrap metal and junk, no one thought it would grow into the threat that it would turn into. In 2254, the ring developed into a massive, metal sphere around Vorcium. The sun was almost completely blocked off, save for the occasional cracks in the sphere that would come around every day. Without the sun, navigation through Vorcium became difficult without lights, vitamin D was difficult to get, and pills for this vitamin grew extremely expensive. Vorcium grew extremely cold. Life on Vorcium went from a pleasure to a chore because of the Shield. Transportation to and from Vorcium was blocked off altogether, and no one could be contacted. Mysteriously, no one came to help. Human expansion across the galaxy was accelerated past expectations, and everyone took all their focus off of the planets they had and onto the ones they didn't. Vorcium was on its own. As a result the people banded together and created 5 Orders to work together to keep Vorcium full of hope and remove the shield from Vorcium altogether. The 5 Orders The 5 Orders were created in the most popular cities, though no Order was founded in Radio City. The Order of Knights was founded in New Aberdeen, by three brothers that ruled equally, Athos, Porthos and Aramis, all three of them named after the Three Musketeers. The Knights operate as the main security and military force of Vorcium. The Order of Demons was founded by a man named Cronus, the Order placed Rikers as its capitol and focused on taking in dangerous criminals, they worked well with the Order of Knights. The Order of Water was founded by Plato not long before his death, and focused on making vast underwater cities to move people from the surface onto, in order to get people used to the darkness of Vorcium and to keep from overpopulation. The Order of Technology was founded by most of the scientists running VCT, they focused on directly on getting rid of the shield through a weapon that would project energy into the shield and would cause a chain reaction that would vaporize the Shield. This invention would eventually malfunction and destroy VCT and the Order of Technology. And the final order was founded much later than the other Orders, the Order of Sand focused on remote and small cities and keeping them alive and give hope to the people. Demons' Disappearance and the destruction of Technology The Order of Demons eventually mysteriously went silent and they were nowhere to be found. The other 4 Orders didn't know what to assume, there were no signs or an alert to this event, but they continued on anyway. Eventually, the Order of Demons returned, unleashing a biological weapon known as the Sickness, killing many people and forever changing Vorcium by enacting a war with the other Orders. The Order of Technology, frightened and angered by this attack, quickly used the invention earlier than they should have, and sent ships to fly through the shield. However, the Order of Demons sabotaged the weapon and the ships to explode upon use, destroying VCT and the Order of Technology. There were no reported survivors, other than S.C.A.R.. Trivia Vorcium originated from an idea between DEWM NINJA and a friend of his. *The idea was very different from what it turned out to be, it took place on Earth in the distant future, in a reality where magic existed as well. A sorcerer created a spell to reanimate the dead, and used an army of zombies to attempt to take over the world. In the wasteland, the unnamed main character would be thrown into the shoes of the savior of Earth as they made choices and joined (and destroyed) many different factions and people that would lead to a final confrontation between them and the Sorcerer. The idea was changed greatly over time, though the base idea of the zombies, as well as two of the factions, the Knights and Water faction, stayed through many of the changes.